


Forgotten

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Roxas hears someone calling out his name but there is none there.





	Forgotten

“Roxas.” The blonde turned, trying to figure out who was calling his name.

“Who’s there?” He asked glancing around the secret hideout.

“Roxas” Roxas stood up and started to walk towards the entrance and saw a fluttering black figure.

“Wait.” He called out as he ran after the figure, but stopped when he ran into Hayner who was coming around the corner to the hideout.

“Hey man, where are you going in such a rush?” Hayner asked grabbing ahold of his hand preventing him from running off.

“Did you see someone over there on your way down?” Roxas asked and Hayner shook his head.

“I think you may be seeing things?” Hayner said, “Let’s go meet up with the others?”

Roxas nodded his head and allowed Hayner to lead him towards their other friends.

“I could have sworn I saw someone,” Roxas mumbled.

“Roxas, I will treat you to some sea salt ice cream,” Hayner said.

“Alright,” Roxas said glancing once more to where he saw the figure before looking back at Hayner. “Let’s go.”

-On top of a building-

“He really doesn’t remember anything, but it is just like Leader observed,” Axel mumbled as he turned and walked into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
